First Mate Jenny
Jenny is the first mate and pilot of The Righteous Indignation. Appearance Jenny is an anthropomorphic cat with a voluptuous body, standing about four or five feet tall. She has large green eyes, white fur, pink hair and a pink tail. Her ears are not visible, being covered entirely by her hair. She wears a black, skin-tight jumpsuit, and silver armor on her head, shoulders, arms, legs, and torso. There are several oval-shaped gemstones in her armor, including a larger gemstone embedded in her forehead armor. Although her age isn't specified, it's thought that she is in her young adulthood, in her mid- to late twenties. Powers and Abilities Being a cat from the planet Aldebaran, Jenny is endowed with mysterious psionic powers that are common to the females of her people: including telepathy, telekinesis, astral projection, energy blasts and healing. She also uses a kind of clairvoyance to navigate when she pilots the Righteous Indignation. The gemstones in her suit act as channels for her psychic powers, while the largest gemstone - called a Memory Stone - serves as a telepathic communication device. The women of Aldebaran - Jenny included - form the Aldebaran Sisterhood. All members of the Sisterhood are required to swear an oath to keep their powers a secret from outsiders; to keep this oath, Jenny only uses her powers when she is well out of sight. She is also shown to be a flexible and talented acrobat, a superb hand-to-hand combatant, and skilled with blasters. Background Thanks to her people's secrecy, Jenny's background is largely as mysterious as her powers. It is known that she is Princess Felicia's personal combat trainer, and that she is respected among her people. It can be rather safely supposed that she has a connection to the Royal Family. Personality Compared to the rest of the Righteous Indignation's crew, Jenny is a forbearing, even indulgent individual. She tends towards self-sacrifice, and admires others who share that trait without reservation. She is also very quick to forgive others for their mistakes, no matter how huge. For instance, Willy once stumbled upon her as she was training Princess Felicia to fight with her psionic abilities, which she is under oath to keep secret from non-Aldebarans. Jenny quickly asserted that it wasn't his fault, and was willing to let the incident slide as long as he kept the secret of her people (however, her feelings for him may have provided an ulterior motive). Also, after Felicia awakened the Father Quark Demon - an act which threatened the known universe - after it was put back to sleep, she accepted Felicia's apology and praised her for being brave in the face of danger, despite the fact that the entire event was caused by Felicia's own impatience regarding her training. She typically isn't quick to judge others (though there are exceptions), and instead makes an attempt to understand those who are different from herself - this is particularly evident when she meets Willy for the first time. Despite all the above, she still harbors a vicious hatred of the toads, and notably dislikes Mimi LaFloo. Being the most powerful of the Righteous Indignation's crew by far, Jenny is quite confident in her fighting abilities - sometimes to a point of arrogance, as shown when she underestimated Toadborg in "The Good, The Bad, and the Worthy" and in her dismissive appraisal of most of her opponents. However, she is under oath to never use her powers in a way that reveals them, so when surrounded by her allies or in a public space, this arrogance disappears. That said, she can be very shrewd. She knows that she is attractive. Thus she can a bit of a coquette, often pretending to crush on someone she dislikes to toy with them. Conversely, she is quite affectionate, and openly demonstrates her affection with genuine flirtations. Relationships The two people whom Jenny most interacts with are Bucky O'Hare and Willy. Jenny is Bucky's first mate, and the two trust each other with their lives. Despite their mutual trust, Jenny keeps her psionic powers a secret from him. She is shown to be openly affectionate towards Willy, as she hugs and kisses him multiple times (making him blush) and shows great consideration for his safety. At the end of "The Good Bad and the Worthy" she also gives Willy an Aldebaran Memory Stone, which allows him to psychically communicate with her at any time. It is for these reasons that many believe that she harbors romantic feelings for him. In the episode "The Artificers of Aldebaran," when Willy discovered her people's magical abilities, she told her student Felicia that she trusts Willy unconditionally, and that she's confident that he will not reveal the Artificers' secrets to anyone else. This makes Willy the only non-Aldebaran to know the secret of her species. Jenny has a notable (and rather hypocritical) dislike of Mimi LaFloo's flirty behavior towards Bucky O'Hare. Jenny is a mentor to Princess Felicia, granddaughter of the High Artificer of Aldebaran. Trivia *The source of the Aldebaran people's psychic power is, in fact, energy harnessed from the captured offspring of the Father Quark Demon: an incredibly powerful entity that resides in the Dark Heart Nebula. * Since she is Princess Felicia's mentor, it can be assumed that Jenny is connected to the royal family. This could be due to old family relations or her years of servitude. * Jenny and Willy first met, Willy decided to assist the Righteous Indignation's crew at great risk to himself. Jenny suggested that he should go home for his own safety, but he declined, saying "Some things are so important, they're worth doing no matter what the cost." As he says this, Jenny's expression changes from uncertainty to joy, and she advances towards him, embracing and kissing him, saying "Willy DuWitt...you are a very brave human." This is probably the best-known hint that she has feelings for him. *It is often thought that Jenny is the love interest of Bucky O'Hare, but it is not true: while Jenny was visibly annoyed when Mimi LaFloo kissed Bucky in "Home, Swampy, Home", she shows no romantic inclinations towards him in any episode, comic, or video game. For his part, Bucky didn't seem upset (or have any reaction) about Jenny kissing Willy. Gallery Jenny_kisses_Willy.gif|Jenny Kisses Willy 251 Hug.PNG|Jenny Hugs Willy Category:Character Category:Felines Category:Righteous Indignation Crew Category:Female Category:Heroes